Since, ideally, an LED lamp designed as a replacement for a traditional incandescent or fluorescent light source needs to be self-contained; a power supply is included in the lamp structure along with the LEDs or LED packages and the optical components. A heatsink is also often needed to cool the LEDs and/or power supply in order to maintain appropriate operating temperature. The power supply and especially the heatsink can often effect the color and luminosity of the light coming from the LEDs or limit LED placement. Depending on the type of traditional bulb for which the solid-state lamp is intended as a replacement, this limitation can cause the solid-state lamp to have a shorter life than could be obtained and/or emit light substantially different than the light pattern produced by the traditional light bulb that it is intended to replace.